


A Week in the Sun

by chibi_zoe



Category: Bleach
Genre: Fluffy, Grooming, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-21 05:01:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2455721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibi_zoe/pseuds/chibi_zoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Renji & Shuuhei have a week off together, the first morning in the sun is pure bliss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Week in the Sun

Shuuhei gazed sleepily at the crimson river blazing in the early morning sunshine. Every time that Renji moved to sip at his tea, the spring sun picked up different highlights in the gleaming mass and he longed to run his fingers through it. It was always so soft and silky with a wonderfully spicy scent. Snuggling deeper into the warmth of the futon, he allowed himself to just experience this rare quiet time with his lover. Starting today, they both had a week off and they intended to make the most of it.

Renji lazed in the sun, perfectly content to allow his lover to admire him; the morning was just too beautiful to spoil with childish taunts. He breathed deeply, enjoying the scent of just blossoming flowers rising from the small garden before him. Setting aside his empty tea-cup, he reached for his brush and began to drag it through his freshly washed, sun-dried hair. He knew that Shuuhei wouldn’t be able to last long; the other man had an unhealthy obsession with his hair.

When Renji started to brush out his hair, Shuuhei felt his fingers twitch with anticipation. The movements of the brush caused the highlights picked out by the sun to dance and he stared entranced. Finally, unable to take it any more, he moved to kneel behind his lover and plucked the brush out of his callused hand. Gently gathering up a handful of crimson tresses, he slowly stroked the brush through, being careful in case there were any hidden knots. 

There was nothing quite like having his hair groomed by someone else and he sighed in pleasure. He could feel the warmth rising from the man behind him and resisted the urge to snuggle back against him. When Shuuhei was playing with his hair, he knew that he had to stay as still as possible or risk being whacked with the brush. Still it was pleasant to lounge in the sun with his lover and not have to worry about getting to the office on time, or about the left-over paperwork from yesterday.

He could feel the heat building in his groin as he ran his fingers through the shining tresses. Carefully setting the brush aside, Shuuhei ran his fingers through the loose locks as a wicked idea occurred to him. Smothering his snickers, he finger-combed a centre part and set to work on creating two intricate braids, one behind each of Renji’s ears. When he was all done, he leant back to admire his handiwork and then, smothering a laugh, moved forwards to gently kiss the exposed nape before him.

The feeling of Shuuhei’s lips on the sensitive nape of his neck sent shivers of pleasure racing through Renji. He moaned appreciatively and dipped his head and shoulders forwards to give his lover more room to move. In response, Shuuhei shuffled slightly closer, so that Renji could feel his burgeoning arousal, and slid bare, muscled arms around him, holding him close. He couldn’t remember the last time that he had felt so relaxed and at ease as he did right now.

As his lover dissolved into a puddle of bliss, Shuuhei tried to rein in his own raging lust. As much as he wanted to just strip the other man out of his yukata and have his wicked way with him, he knew that gentle caresses and a sensual massage would replenish their bond on a much deeper level. Moving slowly, he ran his hands up the muscled chest, dipping under the decorative border on Renji’s yukata and inching it down over tattooed shoulders.

He rolled his shoulders as his yukata was eased down his arms until it pooled around his waist allowing the sun access to his bare skin. Lifting his arms free, he slowly leant back until he was resting against his lovers’ equally bare chest. Shuuhei’s arms wrapped around his chest again and he sighed in contentment as the man nuzzled against his neck. Moving carefully, he exposed his throat to allow his lover to lick and suck at the stubbled flesh. 

There really was nothing sexier than a half-dressed Renji, completely at ease in his lap and with his throat exposed to boot. Shuuhei was ecstatic. Being careful not to disturb his lover more than necessary, he let his hands wander all over the bare, exposed chest. Without looking, he traced the bold patterns of Renji’s tattoos, and the outlines of his abdominals, his fingers teasing the coarse crimson hairs that trailed from his lovers’ navel to below his yukata.

When he felt calloused fingertips dipping below the fabric piled on his groin, Renji moaned and shifted slightly intending to give Shuuhei more room to move. Instead, the man moaned lustfully in his ear and ground against him, before slowly retreating and murmuring sweet nothings into his ear. Then he was prompted and nudged into lying on his belly. The sun-warmed wood felt good against his skin and he stretched luxuriously, enjoying the sensation.

Whilst his lover was doing a remarkably good impression of a cat in the sun, Shuuhei was taking deep breaths trying to calm down, he had plans for this morning and he didn’t want to ruin them with his own impatience. Moving slowly, he knelt beside his lover and allowed his fingers to lightly caress the lightly scarred flesh in front of him. Beneath him, Renji mumbled something that sounded suspiciously soppy and he smiled indulgently whilst digging out a small vial of massage oil.

Warm oiled hands were sliding up and down his back, easing tension that he hadn’t even been aware, of from his frame. Shuuhei had magical fingers when he chose to employ them, and Renji would do just about anything to feel them caressing him. His lover moved to start untangling the knots in his shoulders and he couldn’t hold back the moan of pleasure that burst from his lips. A chuckle met his exhalation, followed by a playful swat to his butt.

Grinning at Renji’s continuing moans, Shuuhei began to add a more sensual edge to his massage technique. He was rewarded with moans in a lower pitch and an increased breathing rate from the man at his mercy, but no movement, which was just what Shuuhei wanted. Relaxing Renji was his first priority, and they could ease into his second more easily if his lover was already boneless. Thinking about what else he wanted to do to the red head today made it very difficult to keep to his slow movements.

He could feel a distinct jerkiness in his lovers’ technique, now that he had moved from Renji’s back to his legs. Strong fingers were stroking up the inside of his thigh and he was hard pressed not to obviously spread his legs. Then, to his disappointment, Shuuhei moved away from his expectation and concentrated on his calves instead. He could have moaned in frustration, or kicked his lover in the face. Then he realised that Shuuhei had moved to kneel between his feet whilst he had been distracted.

The picture that his lover presented at the moment was delightfully deshabille. Renji’s yukata had been pushed up to expose his legs to Shuuhei’s ministrations, and then his lovers’ not so innocent squirming around had exposed even more flesh. Under the soft folds of his own yukata, Shuuhei’s erection was throbbing urgently. He desperately wanted to rub it along one of the legs on either side of him, or better yet, along the cleft at the apex of those legs. 

Warm callused hands were finally sliding up and over his buttocks, pushing the fabric of his yukata to his waist. Talented fingers dug into the heavy muscles with a firmness that was almost painful. Renji’s toes twitched under the onslaught and he used the uncontrollable motions to mask the fact that he was slowly spreading his legs. Shuuhei clearly noticed, because hot breath ghosted across his backside in time to innuendo laden chuckles.

Ever so slowly, the knots that he was kneading loosened, and he allowed his motions to soften into caresses. The sunlight glistened on the oiled flesh and Shuuhei admired the view. Subtly, he began to move his hands in circular motions, parting firm cheeks to expose the intimate centre of his lover to his eager eyes. He desperately wanted to slide his oiled fingers inside, but restrained himself. There was something that he wanted to do even more, and he didn’t want to spoil the taste.

The deep moan ripped from his chest the moment that he realised what his lover intended to do. There was a set series of motions that Shuuhei always went through when he was intending to rim Renji. Firstly, he always massaged his cheeks by moving them up and out, so that Renji’s pucker flashed him. It was as though Shuuhei was teasing himself. Next would be hot breath directed straight at his entrance, tickling the fine hairs, before finally Shuuhei’s agile tongue would probe him.

He could distinctly remember the first time that Renji had allowed him to do this, to taste him so intimately. It had been during the break before he began his final year. He and Renji had been fooling around for a while, and he had finally convinced the redhead to try it at least once, sure that he would enjoy it. To his surprise, Renji had not only enjoyed it, he had actually cum from the sensation alone. Shuuhei had been caught between surprise and pride.

When the tongue withdrew, he groaned in disappointment. A low laugh, coupled with slick fingers moving to slide into him made his breath hitch. Renji wriggled his hips in what he hoped was an encouraging manner, trying to force the digits to go deeper. Behind him he could hear Shuuhei puffing and panting in anticipation. Renji laughed softly when he realised that he had been matching his own breathing to that of his lover and looked over his shoulder to meet heavy lidded eyes.

When Renji tuned to look him in the eye, Shuuhei felt his heart melt, surely he was the luckiest shinigami in the world to have this gorgeous man for a lover. Moving slowly, he knelt up and then leant over his lover, twisting his wrist as he did so, so that he could plant a chaste kiss on slightly parted lips. The lips under his own parted further and then Shuuhei found himself locked in a heated kiss with his lover. Renji kissed like he fought, passionately and possessively.

Locked in a fierce tongue battle for dominance with his lover, Renji barely noticed when Shuuhei withdrew his fingers. He definitely noticed though when something quite a lot larger nudged at him. He only hesitated for a moment before he arched his back to let Shuuhei know that he was ok to continue. The initial slow thrust was uncomfortable due to the angle, and it meant that his lover couldn’t penetrate deeply enough to stimulate his prostate. 

Claiming his lovers’ mouth again, Shuuhei began to thrust shallowly. This really wasn’t the best angle, he felt awkward and unbalanced, not to mention the fact that he couldn’t pump Renji’s erection as he needed both hands to support himself. Nearly sighing in defeat, he snapped his hips forwards several times in quick succession before regretfully withdrawing from the tight heat. Renji stared up at him in confusion as he pulled free and rolled to one side.

He wondered what was wrong. It wasn’t like Shuuhei to initiate sex only to stop halfway through and completely withdraw. He quirked a tattooed eyebrow at his lover, who merely smirked in return and tugged gently on his hip. It took several more pulls before Renji realised that Shuuhei wanted him to roll over. Acquiescing, he moved one arm down to give himself some leverage, and pushed up, allowing the hand on his hip to guide him.

This time when he slid into the welcoming depths of his lover, Shuuhei groaned as his entire length was swallowed. He nuzzled at the nape of the neck in front of him, as he reached around to grasp Renji’s swollen length. Carefully keeping his thrusts slow and deep, Shuuhei pumped the length in his fist in counterpoint. In his arms, Renji was moaning wantonly and uninhibitedly. It was nearly enough to undo his self-control and he ground his teeth in concentration. 

It had been a long time since Renji and Shuuhei had been able to take their time with their lovemaking, it was a welcome change. Arching his back slightly, Renji began to push his hips back to meet his lovers’ thrusts. The increase in force caused sparks to fill his vision and he groaned appreciatively. Since Shuuhei seemed determined to keep to the slow and steady rhythm, Renji allowed himself to let loose and just experience the sensations throbbing through his body.

The pleasure causing through his body was almost too much. Shuuhei knew that he wasn’t going to last much longer, even attempts to distract himself were no longer working; all that he could think of was how wonderful he felt. In his arms Renji was grunting softly in time to his thrusts, which was only adding to his pleasure. Finally unable to wait any longer, Shuuhei held his breath and sped up his thrusts, Renji keeping pace with him.

Despite their frantic rhythm, he could feel Shuuhei’s orgasm as it crested; the man’s whole body tensed up, the hand that was pumping him stilled, and then a ragged gasp echoed past his ear. He could even feel the tiny jerking motions of the cock buried deep inside of him, and the decidedly odd sensation of cum striking his inner walls, which he normally never noticed. It was enough to push Renji into his own, unbelievably strong, orgasm. 

Shuuhei lay still trying to catch his breath. In his arms, he could feel Renji panting as well. Moving slowly, he wiped his hand off on a handy piece of Renji’s yukata, before bringing it up to push sweaty hair out of his eyes. He could feel his organ softening and slowly eased backwards. When he popped free, Renji groaned quietly and rolled onto his stomach. Rolling onto his back, Shuuhei looked across at his sated lover and smiled gently.

Renji felt his eyelids fluttering and squirmed around to get comfortable, completely ignoring the sticky substance coating his stomach and leaking from his ass. A nap in the sun beside his lover was just what he needed right about now. They could clean up later; perhaps they could even take a bath together. He smiled softly at the thought. They had a whole week to indulge themselves and he intended to take complete advantage of the fact.


End file.
